


Lovers

by AutumnIsTheQueen



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Dancing, M/M, Smiles, Wirt wrote it, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnIsTheQueen/pseuds/AutumnIsTheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three small words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a poem Wirt wrote to Dipper... Hope you like it.

Lovers  
Three small words,  
whispered into a cold winters night.  
A smile.  
A blush.  
And a cold hand,  
covering the others warm one.  
Lovers carving admiration,  
into their souls.  
A dance starting,  
rare  
hard to flow.  
Now running like a stream.  
Slow and Steady,  
with only a hint of wave.  
-Wirt


End file.
